You Found Me
by Nyctic
Summary: "I promise I'll protect you." "That's because it's your job." "No. It's because you're my soulmate. No matter what happens, I will always find you." OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is the first chapter of my new OCxOC Night World fanfiction, You Found Me. This story may or may not be put on haitus, depending on reader response to this and the first/preview chapter of my other new OCxOC Night World story, Southern Comfort. After reading, please review and go to my author profile and vote in the poll for which story I will complete first. Thank you and enjoy.

You Found Me, Chapter 1

Los Angeles, California, December 2007

Skylar Parker - Made Vampire

"…he'll be here to meet you when you get here. He was the only one I could find on such short notice, so try to be nice, or we'll end up having to go through Descoudres, and you know how the two of you get along. I just hope he's good enough to deal with what's coming…"

I slammed the phone down so hard the plastic casing of it shattered, leaving the inner wires and circuitry exposed, crushed in my fist. The speaker crackled weakly before dying. I'd have to have Jessica get me a new one. It's the least she could do after this fiasco. Prophetic dreams… Pah! I'm more that four-hundred-years-old; I can handle any threat that comes my way. I checked my watch and rolled my eyes. So much for breakfast… I grabbed my keys and headed to the car to head to work.

I had been changed at nineteen, so with strategic make-up I could live a life for about fifteen or twenty years, high school through career that I would end with a mid-life crisis and disappear, starting over at least 100 miles away. This time I've managed to get myself into a power position in an advertising agency. the last century has actually run fairly smoothly. but now my assistant, Jessica, has had a dream that I'm in danger and need a body guard. Jessica's a witch and I've been taking care of her family since her ancestor saved my life when I was young. they're an offshoot of Harman, but too far out anymore for the prestige or power. Right now, I've given the twit a job as my assistant.

It was ten minutes to the office in the morning too early for traffic. My office was nearly on the top floor and the elevator seemed to go much slower than it usually did. Everyone with a cubicle on my floor had learned to tell my mood by the cadence of my steps, so when I stepped off the elevator, the entire floor fell silent. Jessica stood holding open my office door, the blinds already pulled to keep out curious eyes. I slammed my purse on my desk with a stifled growl and turned on Jess.

"What on earth could be so awful that I need a body guard?"

"Well, you see, dreams can be tricky to interpret and there's no guarantee that I'm right, but I think that maybe it might be a-"

"You know what? Shut up. I need a new phone; don't disturb me until this 'body guard; gets here." I pointed to the door and she ran out.

I fell into my chair with a huff, wheeling backward and turning to look out at my view of L.A. I much preferred the country, but the city had its own industrial beauty about it this early in the morning, with all the mirror-like windows reflecting the just risen sun. It helped cool my anger some, but I still stewed that that nit-wit thought I needed protecting. If anything it's her that needs protecting from me.

After a while the door opened in and in wafted a cloud of shapeshifter-bear, by the stench of it-followed by Jessica. I listened to the soft tap as she laid my new cell phone on the desk, still not turning around. I hoped that if I ignored them long enough they'd go away, but there was no good luck in the cards for me today.

"Ma'am?"

I muffled a growl and pushed the chair back toward my desk with my feet before turning around. the man standing across from me was…huge. I was tall myself at 5'7", but he could've been a foot taller than me-I just wasn't willing to stand up and check. One of his arms was as big as both mine put together, and he could probably lift 300 pounds or more. His chest and shoulders were wide, probably one and a half of me. his neck was thick-that's the only word I could think of to describe it-and his jaw was firm and square, and I would've called it handsome had it been on any other man. His mouth curved down in a frown that looked like it belonged there and his nose was surprisingly perfectly straight, considering his profession, and it was a little big, but balanced his jar well. His hair was straight and black, and though it was pulled back in a low ponytail, I could tell it was about shoulder length. Honestly, it liked kind of greasy. His only redeeming quality was his eyes, with their startlingly deep green color, like a lush forest. they were hard though, and he wore an unamused expression that looked on the verge of disgust. Overall, he looked kind of like the guy from _Beauty and the Beast_.

"Miss Parker." His greeting was terse and could have only been ruder if he hadn't given one.

"Mister-" I stopped short, realizing that Jessica hadn't told me his name, and I turned to glare at her.

She ran over to whisper in my ear. "Hudson, Ma'am. Stark Hudson."

"Mister Hudson."

A tense moment passed before he cleared his throat.

"My rates range from twenty-five to fifty dollars an hour, depending on the level of security, or eight hundred a day for round the clock watch. plus room and board and travel expenses. What exactly is it I'm to be protecting you from?"

"Honestly, Mr. Hudson, I have no idea. My _assistant_ has refused to tell me until you were present. Though if it is anything less than certain death, your services will not be required."

We both turned to Jessica, me annoyed and him matter-of-factly curious. "Umm…it's a…a dragon?"

I froze and my blood ran cold as I was transported back to 1611, just after I was changed.

* * *

Joseph Stark Hudson - Shapeshifter, Bear

when I arrived at the office building the witchling assistant led me through a maze of cubicles to a corner office with all the shades drawn. when she opened the door I almost gagged at the waft of vampire stink rushed out, but I went in anyway.

There were two chairs in front of the desk, but I opted to stand. the chair behind the desk was pushed back and turned toward the huge windows, making me notice the view-it was almost enough to make me like the city. The assistant laid that looked like a cell phone on the desk, but the chair didn't move. After about five minutes I was ready to walk out, but the witch spoke up.

"Ma'am?"

The chair rolled back toward the desk, stirring the air and making me hold my breath, then turned, and I wasn't holding my breath on purpose anymore. She was beautiful. I realized I was gaping like an idiot and quickly schooled my expression while I examined her. Her hair was a soft brown that even held back I could tell it would fall down her back and frame her face and feel incredibly soft. Her professional attire did nothing to hide her hourglass figure with its soft, sensuous curves. I wished I could see under the desk; her legs had to be long. I had a sudden vision of those legs wrapped around my waist and had to blink a few times to get my mind out of the gutter. Even sitting still she had a grace about her that was unusual for even a vampire; it was almost 'shifter like." and her face was dainty and heart shaped with full lips, a small, almost cute nose, and grey eyes that looked sad, even as she looked me over the same way I did her, like a stormy day. I had the sudden urge to hold her and make that sadness go away. I had to get my mind away from thoughts like that.

"Miss Parker." I almost cringes at how terse I sounded.

"Mister-" She stopped and glared at her assistant, who ran over and whispered my name to her. "Mister Hudson."

I nodded and silence filled the room again. When I couldn't keep my thoughts from wandering over her body of her full lips or her sad eyes, I cleared my throat and explained to them my fees.

she responded trying to be superior, saying she didn't need me, but we turned to the witch for what exactly the danger was.

"Umm…it's a…a dragon?"

Well shit… Way to make my job easy. I turned back to Miss Parker, but she sat motionless, her knuckles white from her grip on the arms of her chair, her breathing shallow, and her eyes wide with fear. She looked young and vulnerable, and it made me wonder at exactly what age she was changed. I found myself wanting to hold her again, so I turned back to the assistant.

"I though all the dragons were taken care of during the millennium? House Drache is pro-human now."

She shrugged. "I suppose it's possible one could have slipped under the radar."

"When do you see this dragon coming?"

"I'm not sure. My dreams aren't always exact, so it can be hard to pinpoint. I think you'll have to stay with Miss Parker 24/7."

I nodded. "Do you have any idea why this thing would be after her?"

She just shook her head. suddenly Miss Parker stood up, slamming her hands on the desk do hard I was afraid she'd splinter it and hurt herself.

"Jessica, I'm going home. If anyone asks, I'm sick. And don't expect me tomorrow." She gathered her coat, purse, and phone, and stormed out, shocking my arm as she brushed past me on her way out.

I rubbed the spot on my arm as Jessica looked after her exasperated and sighed. "I'll give you her home address."

**A/N again:** This is the first chapter of my new OCxOC Night World fanfiction, You Found Me. This story may or may not be put on haitus, depending on reader response to this and the first/preview chapter of my other new OCxOC Night World story, Southern Comfort. After reading, please review and go to my author profile and vote in the poll for which story I will complete first.

Links (replace spaces with periods):

Southern Comfort, Chapter 1

www fanfiction net/s/8815942/1/Southern-Comfort


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Since you guys haven't given me a definitive answer on which story you want me to continue, I'm giving you another chapter to help. And fyi, this story will get to its "mature content" in the next two-three chapters. Enjoy and REVIEW!

* * *

Chapter 2

Skylar

I stood in the shower letting the water pour over me, but not really feeling it. I was numb. I was being hunted by a dragon again. It couldn't be Draconis. Marie buried him almost 400 years ago after he killed Stefan and half the village. But how else could I have attracted the hate of a dragon again?

I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping up in a towel. I hadn't washed. I'd gotten in the shower mechanically and just stood there, trying to let the water soothe me. I took indoor plumbing for granted anymore. I shook my head and started toweling off when there was a knock at the door.

With a curse I grabbed a robe from the hook on the wall and wrapped it around my still damp body. I was still tying the sash when I jerked open the door. And I almost slammed it shut again.

"What are you doing here?"

Stark's mouth hung open making him look like a large fish, rather than the bear he was. Then I realized that I'd grabbed the wrong robe, and instead of the terrycloth garment I would normally wear after a shower, thin satin clung to my wet skin in a nearly indecent fashion. I gasped and heat flooded my face as I held the robe closed over my chest with one hand and tugging the hem down my thighs with the other one. Had I not been more concerned with my modesty I would've slapped him. I turned on my heel, making sure to keep the robe pulled down over my backside, and stormed back the hall to my bedroom, slamming the door.

When I was decently covered I came back out to find him standing in the middle of my living room, looking around.

"I didn't invite you in."

"I'm not a vampire." He turned to look at me and seemed to frown thoughtfully before smirking. "Wow, you can go from ten to three in two-point-five minutes."

I took me a moment to realize he was talking about my appearance. I looked down at my jeans and blouse then frowned up at him unamused-he actually was head and shoulders taller than me.

"Thank you," I bit out sarcastically. "Are you fifteen? what are you doing here?"

"Your assistant sent me. I'm supposed to be protecting you, remember?"

"I don't need protecting." I crossed my arms and turned away. Of course I needed protecting, I just didn't want him doing it. I wanted…maybe I should just let the dragon get me.

"That's not how it looked when she told you what was after you. You were terrified when you stormed out of that office."

I forced my face smooth and turned to face him, steering the conversation away from me. "There is a guest room down the hall on the right with its own bathroom, and you may have the day to get your things and bring them here; I'm certain I'll be safe in my own home for the day."

I sat down on the couch and took my book from the coffee table, signaling an end to the conversation, but he didn't take the hint. "Are you sure you don't wanna stay with me instead? I may only have one bedroom, but it's cozy. I'm a cuddler."

I stared up at him in shock and disgust for a moment before realizing he'd been joking, then leveled him with a glare as he started snickering. "Get out," I growled, hurling my book at him. "And don't come back till morning."

He threw the book back at me and rolled his eyes as I plucked it out of the air over my head. "Do I as least get paid for today?"

"No," I said flatly.

He glared at me, looking as if he wanted to rebut, but I just turned my attention to my book. After a moment I heard him leave and sighed in relief, relaxing into the couch. Finally I could stop staring at the same paragraph.

* * *

Stark

That frigid bitch! Why did she have to be such a harpy? I'd never done anything to her. I was willing…well, not willing, but I'm protecting her from this dragon that she's somehow pissed off. she could at least be civil. Granted I did provoke her, but it was easier to tease her than to let her see that she affected me. She's a vampire. If she knew I thought she was hot she'd start drinking my blood and God knows what else. I shuddered at the thought. But she was really hot in that robe. I couldn't help smiling as I remembered how red her face got. She had to be young when she was changed to be that shy. Certainly, though, living as long as she has, she's has sex before. Being that old probably makes you prudent, though.

I realized that I was sitting on my bike staring back at her front door and shook my head. I pulled on my helmet and slammed the key into the ignition. Revving the engine I sped off for home.

Home sat on a bluff overlooking the ocean well out of the hills and twenty minutes from the city. It wasn't much, a one bedroom cottage, but it was enough to live with.

I had no idea how I was supposed to protect her from a dragon. Dragons took a witch sealing them into the earth, didn't they? I suppose you could kill one just the same as any other thing if it came down to it. I just hope it doesn't have too many horns.

The first thing I did was take a very cold shower to get her out of my head, otherwise I'd be on the fast track to getting myself fired before my job even started, if I wasn't already. I was still scrubbing water out of my hair when my phone started ringing. My mind immediately jumped back to her. What did she want now? Did she need me? Was she in danger? Was I fired? But it was my sister.

"Joseph?" she sounded like she'd been crying.

"Mina, what's wrong?"

"It's Mom. She's… They say she had a stroke. She's not doing very well, Joey. You need to come home."

Well that was one way to get my mind off of Skylar. "As soon as I can. I'll be there."

Forgetting I was still naked, I ran into the bedroom and started throwing clothes into a travel bag. I had already lashed the bag to the back of my bike when I realized I hadn't put clothes on. I ran back in and dressed, then was speeding off toward LAX. I was nearly there when I remembered that I had a job I couldn't run out on. I detoured back to her house, trying to decide if I'd have to take her with me or quit.

She opened the door looking just as annoyed as when I'd left her. "I said tomorrow."

"I know. But something's come up."

"Really? Like what? Mommy not happy you're going to do live with another woman?"

She deserved the jab with the way I'd treated her earlier, but now it was a low blow. I could almost feel my hackles rise as my mouth twisted into a scowl. "Actually, my mother's had a stroke and is in the hospital. I need to go home."

She was quiet for a moment, perhaps considering apologizing or what my leaving meant. "Where's home?"

"Italy. Venice." She was quiet even longer this time, and I couldn't wait for her to think it over. "Listen, you can fire me or come with me; I don't care. I'm on my way to the airport now and I want to be able to see my mother before she-"

"Come inside."

"What? I just said I was on my way to the airport. I don't have time-"

"Come inside." Her tone brooked no argument, and I rolled my eyes as I stepped in under her expectant gaze. "Sit," she said and went back the hallway.

I sat on the couch, since I had nothing better to do while she did God knows what. I tried to listen, but the rooms had to be soundproof, since I couldn't even detect her breath. After about ten minutes she came back and sat in the chair across from me. I waited expectantly, but she just stared back.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What were you doing back there?! Why am I sitting here and not on a plane?"

She seemed reluctant when she reluctantly said, "You will have access to my company jet at two o'clock. They couldn't get clearance to land in Venice, but I can have a car waiting for you in Rome."

I gaped at her. Why was she doing this? "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't expect to be paid for today of the time you're away. You have three days. If I can't write off use of the plane as a business expense, you can expect the fee taken from your total pay."

"Three days. That's not enough, what if she-"

"Three days, or you'll find yourself without a job or a way back, and you'll have to pay for use of the jet."

It wasn't enough. My mother could die and I wouldn't be able to stay for the funeral. It's not like I needed the job, or a way back. But there was no way I would've found a flight that quickly without having to pay an arm and a leg up front. And a jet would cut the travel time in half.

"What about you?" If I took her offer, I couldn't shirk my responsibility. And if she went with me, I could stay longer.

"I have to escort you to the airport so you have clearance at the gate, but you may take the trip on your own; I won't interfere with your family. It seems highly unlikely that anything should happen in three days, but if it should, I can manage myself that long. and if not…Jessica will let you know that you do not have to come back. And you won't have to pay for the jet; consider that compensation."

It would be less stressful without her there, though. "Thank you."

She waved me off. "You board at two, and take-off is as soon as there's runway clearance."

"Truly, thank you." I would've hugged her if I didn't think she'd punch me. I settled or extending my hand

She stared at my hand skeptically before taking it, but then she immediately jerked back as an electric shock passed between us. She shook her hand, looking wounded, and frowned at me as I stared back. It had been no ordinary shock; the should deep recognition that echoed through me gave it away as more. Certainly she'd felt it, too, but she only frowned at me.

"Skylar?"

Her name felt as strange as it sounded; she jerked slightly, almost a shudder, and jumped out of her chair.

"It's nearly one o'clock. We should get started toward the airport so you're not late." She bustled around, collecting her keys and her coat.

"Skylar-"

She was out the door before I could say sitting in her already running Jaguar. I rapped on the window, but she didn't even look at me. We needed to talk about this. I stood there for a solid five minutes before giving up. I went back to my bike, and she pulled out onto the street as I started it. this was just what I needed; finding my soulmate, who happens to be a damaged vampire currently running for her life and refuses to acknowledge me, while I have to go back to Italy because my mother may be dying.

I was so absorbed in trying to puzzle out a solution to the situation that when she stopped it took me a minute to realize we were back at her office and she'd already gone inside. I had to run to catch her before the elevator door closed.

"What're we doing here? I thought-"

"Jessica called in the car. I forgot that I had a meeting with my lawyer today. It shouldn't take more than twenty minutes; you could've waited outside." She still wouldn't look at me.

"Skylar, we need to talk. We-"

The elevator ding cut me off, and she stepped out before I could go on. With a frustrated growl I followed her toward the conference room.

"Wait out here," she commanded, but I wasn't in the mood to listen. I followed her in and stood just inside the door as she sat at the table across from two men, one human and the other lamia.

"Skylar, this is Mr. Taylor from immigration," the vampire said, and I could smell anxiety radiating off of her.

"Immigration?" Her voice was tight.

"Yes, Miss Parker. It seems your work visa has expired You will need to return to France until a new one can be obtained."

"I…I can't be deported."

"Unless you have a valid excuse to remain, you have until the end of the week to vacate the country."

"But…but I'm getting married. I'm engaged. I can't leave now."

She's engaged?

"You're engaged?" the lamia lawyer asked, looking just as shocked as I felt.

"Well, sort of." She turned in her chair to face me, giving me a meaningful look and motioning for me to come to the table, but her voice remained deceptively innocent. "Darling, come here."

I stared at her for a moment before going to the table and taking the chair next to her and facing her. I even found myself trying to keep my disbelief and shock off my face so I didn't ruin her lie.

"Darling, I know the other night I told you that I needed to think about it, and I have. I was going to tell you tonight at dinner, but then we heard about your mother and had to plan this emergency trip. "She took my hands, and despite the tingle that traveled up my arms, there was a firm mental block set between us. "Yes, Sweetheart, I will marry you." _React convincingly or you can't go see your mother._

My eyes widened at her threat and I bared my teeth in what could've been a smile to someone who hadn't heard her. I suppressed a growl as I leaned in as if to kiss her.

"Eh-hem…" I stopped just short of her mouth, thankful the immigrations officer stopped us. Skylar and I pulled apart and looked over at him, both managing to look angry at having been interrupted. "Is this true, Mister…?"

"Hudson. Stark Hudson." I reached across the table to shake the men's hands. "And yes, it's true. I've loved my Sky from the moment I saw her." I looked back at her and ran my thumb over her cheek, but kept my expression neutral. "I asked her to marry me Friday night, but she said she needed to thing about it." I tried to smile, but it was a weak one.

She leaned into my palm where it cupped the side of her face, closing her eyes and smiling dreamily. She was a good actress.

"We're soulmates." To the officer it was the flippant comment of a woman in love, but the lamia looked closer at us.

"And what is this emergency trip you mentioned, Miss Parker?"

She jumped as if she'd forgotten they were there. a very good actress. "Oh, umm…" She glanced at me as if for permission before going on. "Stark's mother has had a stroke and is in the hospital. we were going to go see her before…before it's too late."

"And your destination?"

"Italy."

The officer seemed to think it over for a long moment. "Well, far be it for me to keep you from an ailing family member, but I will be checking up on you. Tomorrow I'll be bringing a packet that you need to fill out that your assistant can fax to you."

We all stood and shook hands and the officer left.

"Are you really soulmates, Skylar?" the lawyer asked.

"Of course not, but I had to do something to buy you time to fix your fuck up. One-hundred and fifty years you've been my lawyer and not once have you let this happen. What the hell were you thinking?! This is the last thing I need with a dragon after me."

"A dragon? Skylar-"

"Why else would I have this animal following me around. Jessica seems to thing I need a body guard."

"And you're going to Italy with him?"

"I don't have much choice now, do I?"

She turned and stormed for the door, grabbing my shirt sleeve and dragging me behind her.

**A/N again:** This story may or may not be put on haitus, depending on reader response to this and my other new OCxOC Night World story, Southern Comfort. After reading, please review and go to my author profile and vote in the poll for which story I will complete first.

Links (replace spaces with periods):

Southern Comfort, Chapter 1

www fanfiction net/s/8815942/1/Southern-Comfort


End file.
